


New Memories

by Koschei_B



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Autistic Character, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jewish Character, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koschei_B/pseuds/Koschei_B
Summary: Harry gets a chance to celebrate Hanukah once he is an adult(Traditional Art)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: fandomtrees





	New Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_interuniversal_geometer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_interuniversal_geometer/gifts).



> I do not celebrate Hanukah, so know very little about it but i did try to research and somewhat limit the possibility of inaccuracies. hopefully its OK.  
> And I wrote a bit last minute. I'm still learning how to write, but the art felt lonely. As I have very little idea on the holiday itself, I chose to focus on autistic Harry, based on my own experience.  
> Happy Holidays the_interuniversal_geometer, hope you enjoy!

As usual, the alarm sounded at 5:00 sharp. It was too quiet for Dursleys to hear from upstairs, but with Harry’s overly sensitive hearing it was impossible to ignore. He did not bother with anything but putting on a clean shirt and his glasses - he needed all the time he could get and would have to make himself presentable after cooking either way.

Usually, Harry would not need to wake up so early to prepare breakfast for his family, but today was one of the celebration days on which Petunia Dursley invited her friends, and so he had to cook much more and subsequently needed more time.

This was one of the days Harry dreaded. He did not mind waking early or cooking a lot sometimes, but this week was the week of Hanukkah, which meant he had to deep fry things - he could not stand how loud the oil was, once heated to almost boiling, how it splashed and bubbled, an made him all hay and disoriented. He dared to ask for plugs once, to be able to function after he was done. He would not make the same mistake again - his aunt and uncle wanted him to be able to hear them once they woke-up, in case they needed him for something else, so he had to deal with noise for hours.

He got to work, barely containing his tears. It wouldn’t do if they got into the food.

Harry naturally woke at 5:00 sharp. It took a long time for him to get used to a schedule that did not involve getting to bead past 2:00, but it was doing wonders for his health. Only recently did he learn what it was like getting enough sleep, what it was like to not feel like the day is basically gone the moments after waking up, despite logically knowing that he had plenty of time. For the first time he was motivated to exercise in the morning and be productive throughout the day.

This was not what he was doing now. The change did upset him a bit, but he loved the idea of waking up his partners with a nice surprise.

He extracted himself from the bed, making sure not to wake Ron and Hermione up yet, and went downstairs, grabbing his glasses, noise cancelling headphones, and a mushroom necklace from the nightstand.

He used to hate preparing for Hanukkah, but having something to reduce the noise was very helpful. He suspected that the noise affected him negatively, but he did not know how much better he felt in everyday life if he could wear headphones during most of his chores, including cooking. It was still louder than usual, but it was manageable. He will be able to ground himself quickly after he was done. His chewable necklace was invaluable at times like this, it felt nice to focus on another stimulus, to block out his perception of noise.

He set up two plates for his partners, and began to work.

***

When he was a kid, Harry always wanted to participate in any of the celebrations his aunt held at the house.

He was not forbidden per se, but he was never welcome - The adults tended to prefer other adults as a company, and while the kids could accept him into their games, Dudley made sure that Harry never participated. 

He also rarely felt well enough to engage with other people, especially so many, tired from the preparation he was saddled with as soon as he could do something. Especially not on Hanukkah, when he felt dizzy and confused since the morning, from all the noise. Usually, he would stand quietly in a corner, or behind a door, safely away from everyone and all the noise of talking and games, looking wistfully at the kids playing, not having any issues with the sound, and imagine a quieter celebration with just the family he would have one day.

He hoped he would.

***

When he was done, Harry took the tray upstairs, planning on waking Ron and Hermione, but found them awake already. He must have been especially slow today, but that did not matter.

They each greeted him with a kiss, and tugged him between them, sharing their portions of latkes, insisting that he deserved some breakfast in bed too, even though he only wanted to please them.

He would never understand how he got so lucky; He would never deserve how kind they are to him. But perhaps it was OK; Perhaps he could forget how undeserving he was when they seemed so delighted to see him happy.

***

In the evening, they held their own, private celebration. Tomorrow they will visit the Grangers, a small family gathering, they will gather their friends on a different date, considerate of their daughter’s partner’s struggles in a large company.

It made Harry very happy, how much they cared about him.

Right after breakfast, Ron and Hermione helped him cook and decorate, bringing a cozily festive ambience to the house on this small holiday. It made him feel less alone, it made him look back on his childhood, and to think gratefully of his wish come true. He had a nice family now, and even though it would never include his relatives, they made him exceedingly happy everyday. And that is what mattered.


End file.
